


Foghorn

by ridgeline



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: This was a language he could understand.
Kudos: 19





	Foghorn

_You should try to talk to other people more. It's like we are speaking with a language that you can't understand._ Somebody from the Bridge team told Sam. Sam stood there, looked at other people talking about the next mission.

He went back to his room, and stayed there till daybreaks.

Sam still remembers that conversation sometimes, but it was faded. Only the sounds remained.

Now, in a cave. Sam put snow in the pot and waited until it melts. He stared at the fire, felt calm. Around him, all is silent.

This was a language he could understand.

FIN


End file.
